Traitors of Love
by sessinu-chan
Summary: Rated for strong langauge and violence. Au- Inukag Kagome is from the feadual era and must team up with Inuyasha to stop an evil that has befall them both.A fic with lots of chaos and good humor. R


A/N- Hello peoples! This is actually my second pen name. If you like sess/kag pairing then check out my other fics under the author name- BradsBrat. This the first fic I ever started working on. This is actually the third version I made and I think I did a pretty good job with it! Well please R&R and tell me what you think of this story.  
  
Traitors of Love Chapter one- Pointing Fingers  
  
Absent-mindedly, Kagome fiddled with her new bracelet. Her boyfriend, Hojo had given it to her as a gift. She sat by the well where they had first met. He was from the other time but stayed in her's often. Hojo had gone back to his time for some 'school exams'.  
  
Kagome sat in content silence, listening to the leaves rustle noisily through the forest and enjoying the light wind that played with her hair. It was the perfect day for a walk. Getting up, she went to the one place that always sparked her curiosity. It was the Inuyasha forest.  
  
She didn't stop until upon reaching the very tree that the legendary hanyo was pinned to. Kagome studied the enchanted arrow that held the boy in place. She heard stories upon stories of the great Inuyasha but found most of the tall tales rather far fetched. It was said that the evil hanyo had once been in possession of the shikon jewel. He had destroyed the village and taken many lives. It was also said that he had betrayed the one friend he had; a young miko girl whom once protected the sacred jewel. This enchanted imprisonment was the hanyo's punishment. And forever he was to stay upon this tree.  
  
She was an hanyo like himself but unlike most, Kagome had a tail. A long, black, fluffy tail. The girl stood before Inuyasha as if under an enchantment. She saw nothing but him; everything else remained oblivious to her. From the shadows a dark figure kept their eye on her.  
  
Kagome had always been told to stay away from the Inuyasha forest. It was said that restless spirits resided from within. It was curiosity that got the better of her. It was not the rumors that attracted her to this place but the gift she possessed and the fact that this special gift could clear up all confusion on the matter.  
  
From her father Kagome had inherited the ability to read minds. And so there she stood, pondering over the right course of action. It made her shudder to even think about the past terrors she could release. Afraid of the negative effect it could have on herself.  
  
But the girl yearned for the truth. She wanted to know how anyone could possibly deserve a punishment such as this. What had the hanyo really done? Who could even say knowingly that he had been the one at fault?  
  
Cautiously, Kagome placed two fingers against Inuyasha's temple. Closing her eyes, she focused her energy on him alone. Her thoughts strayed no further than the boy in front of her. She needed complete concentration otherwise it would not work. The enchantment had made it tricky, draining much of her energy.  
  
The young girl let out a low gasp as his memories ran vivid through her mind. She saw all that he knew and experienced all that had happened. From child hood to the day that he was pinned to the tree; Kagome saw everything.  
  
Shaking uncontrollably, she dropped to her knees, overcome with shock at the history of events. New emotions overtook her as she wept; she wept for Inuyasha. Her very heart cried out to him. Nobody deserved such a fate as this. Inuyasha was innocent. And it all narrowed down to one person; Kikyo. This was all her doing, she had enslaved this boy. It was her will that it would happen.  
  
Kagome's heart ached from the sorrow and pain she had felt through Inuyasha. Now the truth was clear. It was very plain and simple. Inuyasha was the victim. He had been Kikyo's victim. A mere pawn to one of her games. He had been used.  
  
Standing on now wobbly legs, Kagome directed her attention to the shadows. All her senses screamed danger but years of experience told her not to move. Descending from the darkness was none other than Kikyo herself.  
  
Kagome bared her fangs in bitter disgust, letting out a deadly growl. She was ready to destroy this miko that had so cleverly disguised herself as a friend. Recovering her posture, she flexed her claws menacingly but the miko human stood her ground, making no sign of movement let alone an attack.  
  
Kikyo just stood there, eyes narrowed, mouth upturned into a twisted grin. She was waiting. Kagome collapsed, as her body became weak and nimble. The miko let out a wicked laugh as she watched from a distance.  
  
"Found of your bracelets, Kagome? I told Hojo that you would like them."  
  
The hanyo girl emitted another low growl as the last of her powers leaked away, transcending down to the bracelet that tightened around her wrist.  
  
"So now you know of the past events. I warned you to keep away from here. I told you not come. But did you listen? See now where your curiosity gets you." Kikyo spat out distastefully.  
  
Kagome knew all too well what the miko wanted but it had not once crossed her mind that Hojo would be in on it as well.  
  
'Curse them.'  
  
With weak hands, she clutched the shikon-no-tama that lay chained around her neck.  
  
"I'll give you the damn thing if you just let Inuyasha go, he has done nothing to earn this imprisonment. He even loved you!" As Kikyo pondered over this request, Kagome took a shallow breath and talked on. "You don't even know how to use such a complicated source of power."  
  
Again she laughed. "I have dear Hojo to help me figure that out."  
  
"I won't fight you if you just let Inuyasha go."  
  
"Fine, your petty emotions had always been your weak point. I had expected you to cave in like so." Kikyo answered coldly.  
  
Ripping the chain from her neck, Kagome threw the jewel at Kikyo, hitting the miko in the forehead. Scowling a little at the other girl, she studied the cloaked hanyo before making her dramatic exit. Wondering how anyone could give up the shikon-no-tama just like that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat beneath the tree, unaware of the conscious hanyo boy dangling above her. Snarling, she clawed at the bracelet. The hanyo girl even tried biting it off but nothing worked.  
  
Giving up, Kagome began to wave her hand back and fourth in front of her face. Back and fourth, back and fourth but the liquid power she possessed never came. Her powers were truly gone.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha called down casually from above.  
  
Startled, she looked up towards the hanyo boy. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you need some serious help; now will you get me down from here, wench."  
  
Standing irritably before Inuyasha, Kagome ripped the arrow out painfully as possible.  
  
Giving a yelp of pain, he fell on the hard grown with a loud thud. Rubbing his now sore bottom, the hanyo studied the cloaked figure before him. If it had not been from her dark blue eyes, Inuyasha could have sworn that it was Kikyo.  
  
"Who are you, wench?"  
  
"Kagome; protector or the shikon jewel and the village that possesses it."  
  
"You're a damn miko?"  
  
"Half", she answered.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm half miko?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean only half?"  
  
Sighing in pure irritation, Kagome removed the hood of her cloak she wore, revealing two dog like ears on top of her head. "My father was an youkai and my mother was a miko", Kagome hesitated briefly, "I need your help."  
  
Frowning he got up. "I have other business to take care of. I have no time to worry about your own, wench."  
  
"You're referring to Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you", he asked gruffly.  
  
"You can help me then because Kikyo is in the possession of the shikon-no- tama."  
  
"You let that bitch get a hold of it you."  
  
"It was either that or leave you pinned to a tree." Kagome cut him off.  
  
Inuyasha felt as if all air had been sucked from his body, a wave of shock hitting him head on. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because nobody deserves what you had to go through."  
  
"Feh, what would you know?"  
  
"A lot actually, now are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Inuyasha strongly did not want a tag along but it seemed that the stubborn girl before him would follow no matter what his answer was.  
  
"You can come but keep your nose where it belongs. One skrew up and your gone. Got it?"  
  
Nodding, Kagome followed him out of the forest. It wasn't long until a small village came into view.  
  
"Can we make a quick stop?"  
  
"What for", Inuyasha barked.  
  
"I must speak to Kadae-chan."  
  
"Isn't that Kikyo's sister?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, but I need to let her know what's going on."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"It will only take a minute, you can sit." Kagome watched in bewilderment as Inuyasha got acquainted with the ground. Raising a curious brow, she prodded the older boy in the back of the head. "Ummm.you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha peeled his face from the dirt. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms angrily. "What are you talking about!? I didn't do anything, you just tripped!"  
  
"Like hell I tripped, now what kind of damn miko spell is this!?"  
  
The girl sighed in an annoyed manner. "For the last time I didn't do anything!"  
  
A/N- He he ^_^ I leave you off there! So is this fic any good? Is it worth working on? Criticism would be fine as well. Anyone out of character? 


End file.
